Cuatro palabras
by Eugene Horowitz
Summary: Pensó que declararse a través de una carta era lo más simple, pero se había equivocado. Traspasar al papel todo eso que el Nara le hacía sentir era sencillamente humillante. /AU.


**NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, **escribo esto sin ánimos de lucro y con la sola intención de poder dormir en paz por las noches, ya que las ideas me asfixian el cerebro D: [?]

Pido disculpas anticipadas por las faltas ortográficas, por más que revise siempre paso por alto algunas :/

* * *

~Cuatro palabras~

.

.

Su cerebro iba a explotar. Había decidido expresarle sus sentimientos al vago que tenía como amigo. Sí, ese mismo que se burlaba de ella por ser dos años mayor que él y aún no tener novio ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que por él había decidido no tener pareja? ¿No se suponía que era un genio?

— Puedes tener cuanto novio quieras, pero claro, aquí estás pensando en algo para que ese cabeza de piña se digne a mirarte con amor ¡Es perfecto Temari!- soltó con exasperación— ¡Simplemente perfecto!

Contempló su escritorio lleno de papeles arrugados. Pensó que declararse a través de una carta era lo más simple, pero se había equivocado. Traspasar al papel todo eso que el Nara le hacía sentir era sencillamente humillante. Una Sabaku No hecha y derecha iría, se plantaría frente a él con determinación y chocaría sus labios con los del moreno sin miramientos.

— Pero no puedo hacer eso, no soy capaz— murmuró, mientras una mueca de dolor bailaba en su rostro.

* * *

Era la hora del receso por lo que apenas podía caminar por los pasillos atiborrados de estudiantes, pero ella no se daría por vencida. Después de todo debía entregar aquel condenado papel que sentía tan pesado en su mano. No iba a quedarse sin hacer nada después de permanecer despierta hasta alrededor de las 4 A.M.

Mientras tanto el dueño de su desvelo se encontraba con un gran grupo de compañeros, los cuales se aglomeraban alrededor de su pupitre, ya que para su desgracia era el más listo de la clase y su maléfica amiga de larga coleta siempre lo presionaba y extorsionaba para que le explicase las materias, y como era de suponerse todos se aprovechaban de la situación para entender un poco mejor aquello que el profesor no dejaba tan claro. Consideraban que se le daba bien explicar cosas complejas.

— ¿Y esto cómo lo resuelvo Shika ...

La frase de la pequeña castaña quedó inconclusa cuando alguien con más fuerza de la necesaria abrió la puerta corrediza del aula 1-A.

Todos voltearon para ver quien andaba de malas ese día.

— ¿Dónde está el Nara?— cuestionó en voz alta. En cosa de segundos y sin omitir algún tipo de sonido se abrió un camino de sorprendidos adolescentes.

Sus miradas chocaron.

Negro contra aguamarina. Sorpresa contra enojo.

— Temari ... — pronunció con un poco de aturdimiento — ¿Algo anda mal? Tienes unas terribles ojeras y ...

Ella se dirigió con rapidez hasta el sitio donde se encontraba él, que al ver la expresión que traía la rubia se fue callando poco a poco.

Le sostuvo la mirada todo el tiempo a ese estúpido llorón, le odiaba en ese momento. Golpeó fuertemente la mesa que tenía en frente con la palma de su mano derecha. Cada uno de los presentes se sobresaltó, incluyendo al pelinegro.

Y todo se tornó aún más confuso cuando la rubia se retiró del salón sin mediar palabra.

— Nara-san— la tímida Hinata rompió el silencio de forma inesperada— c-creo que ha v-venido a entregarle eso— apuntó en dirección hacía una blanca hoja que se yacía sobre el escritorio, doblada en pequeñas partes.

El de coleta capturó rápidamente el papel y lo inspeccionó con cuidado. Se levantó de su silla y luego de cerciorarse que nadie espiaba lo que iba a leer, desdobló con increíble curiosidad el pálido papel.

**_"Me gustas, maldito vago"_**

Cuatro palabras escritas con letra grande y clara, sin duda ella lo había hecho. Su corazón se puso como loco y una imborrable sonrisa surcó sus finos labios.

Volvió a doblar dicho objeto, lo guardo muy bien en su bolsillo y se dirigió a paso apresurado por donde se había ido Temari, mientras que sus amigos y compañeros observaban cada una de sus acciones.

Abrió velozmente la puerta y su corazón se aceleró aún más cuando vio a una semi-sonrojada rubia recargada en la pared del frente mirándolo detenidamente, como queriendo averiguar que era lo que pasaba en su interior. Se encaminó hasta ella con una sincera sonrisa y sintiendo fluir toda la auto confianza que no había tenido jamás con ella, paró su andar y acarició con mesura la tersa mejilla de su acompañante.

Abrió la boca y recién en ese instante se sintió nervioso, después de todo no tenía las palabras necesarias, no sabía de que manera comunicarle que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos en su totalidad.

.

.

.

Ella le sonrió. Le dedico aquella sonrisa que solo pertenecía a él. Y entonces supo exactamente lo que tenía que decir.

— Me gustas, querida problemática.

* * *

¡Hey! ¿Cómo les va?

Confieso que me encuentro en un momento de aburrimiento extremo en el cual sin previo aviso apareció esto.

Espero sea de su agrado. No me di muchas vueltas para publicarlo, por lo que puede que esté bien feo xDDD

No obligaré a nadie a dejar un review a semejante tontería xDD, pero si quieren pssss decisión de cada quien.

Saludos! c:


End file.
